Salty Sweet Apology
by JeiC
Summary: This is as much of an apology as I can make.


Disclaimer: Dun own Kingdom Hearts. I just write stories for fun.  
Warnings: angst

**Salty Sweet Apology**

by JeiC

* * *

Sora has been bugging me to tell him about Roxas lately. Needless to say, that's one topic that I would prefer to avoid. The blonde and I didn't exactly have a good relationship…fighting him and then kidnapping him probably made the boy a little bit beyond sour at me as much as I regretted my own actions. He barely knew of my existence before I brought him to DiZ, so he had nothing else to base his opinion off of.

DiZ, Ansem the Wise...I'll use whatever name comes to mind since it's the same person.

Staring at the piece of paper in front of me, I hadn't been expecting to actually use this. There were many things that I had done that I wasn't proud of, but lifting this information off of the entrepreneur had been a side task given to me if I happened to pass through Hollow Bastion.

Actually, it's Radiant Garden now, isn't it? So many people and places with dual names...sometimes it's hard to keep track. Maybe I should contact Leon at some point and see how the restoration is going.

Taking a deep breath, I tie my hair back so that it won't get in the way. I'm sure if DiZ found out I got it and never shared it with him, he would have had a fit and my training exercises certainly would have intensified for my insubordination.

Getting all the ingredients I bought earlier in the day along with all of the...utensils, equipment...whatever you would call it, I look between the recipe and all the items on the counter before taking a deep breath and getting started.

Sea salt ice cream...it had been such a running joke about the bandaged man between Namine and myself, but once our captured Roxas took an obsession with it, well, if nothing else, this is as much of an apology to Sora's Nobody as I can get. If he'll even know that this is as much for him as it is for my best friend.

Painfully following the recipe to the letter, I have never before been so nervous making anything. Granted I kept at the top of my class in Home Economics as I did with all my classes, but this was different - feelings and grades were hardly the same.

Speaking of feeling, I feel like I've been at this for hours. A quick glance at the clock tells me that it hasn't been nearly as long as I thought as I put the tray in the freezer.

Barely finishing the dishes, I jump at the sound of the doorbell before I can put them away. Wiping my hands, I quickly go to answer it...I have no idea who it could be since everyone I know had tickets to the blitzball game today. Better not be another salesperson or some religious nutcase - I'll have no problem giving them a piece of my mind.

Blink. "Sora? What are you doing here?"

The spiky-haired brunette shifts his weight back and forth from one foot to the other as he toys with the strap of his bag, "I wanted to hang out with you. I hope you're not busy."

Shaking my head, I signal for my friend to come in, voicing the question in my head, "I thought you were going to the blitzball game today."

Out of bad habit, Sora gave me a timid grin and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I…uh…I sold my ticket to that new guy in your class. You know, Reno. I felt really bad since he transferred in just as the game sold out…that and I think Kairi has a crush on him." Hanging his head, I take his bag from him.

"Does it upset you?" I knew if I phrased my question with "jealous" the younger teen would have gotten defensive.

Intense blue eyes quickly lock onto mine with shock, "Well…I don't know…"

I place the bag beside the couch before heading back into the kitchen to put the dishes away, knowing Sora would follow me regardless. Both of us at one point had a crush on our redheaded female friend, and fought over her constantly between ourselves. In time, I realized that my feelings towards Kairi was that of an older brother rather than a potential boyfriend.

Taking a seat at the small island counter, I pull out a couple of juice bottles from refrigerator, not bothering to ask if he wanted anything. This is Sora…the human garbage disposal. However, instead of taking a seat with him, I quickly moved about to finish putting everything away.

While I was working, he continued, "Maybe a little, but more because Kairi never said anything. She's kind of like a sister to me and I just want to make sure she's okay."

Raising an eyebrow, I turn to look at my spiky-haired friend, "I thought you had a crush on her…"

Sora turning beet red was not the response I was expecting, "Once I did, but over the time we were away, I realized that I liked someone else in that way."

I would ask, but I sense that my best friend isn't ready to admit who he likes, "Kairi probably hasn't said anything yet because she has an infatuation with him. A lot of the girls do. She'll need time to understand her true feelings first."

Downing the juice bottle in one gulp, "I'm half surprised he didn't drown" is the thought that crosses my mind before he bounces up with his usual enthusiasm, "I wanted to hang out with you anyway. We never get to hang out anymore! I brought some games that we could play. I've got…"

Barely hearing the list of games Sora brought, I glance at the time. Well, if I can stall him for a few hours, it'll be ready by then.

Of course in thinking that, I forgot how easy it is to distract the kid for hours with video games. His growling stomach is the only thing that interrupts us about four hours later. Guess I better feed the bottomless pit before he decides to start munching on me.

Pausing the game, I get up, tugging on the hood of Sora's short-sleeve jacket, "If you're hungry, I've got something in the kitchen, but I haven't had a chance to try it yet, so I don't know how it is."

Without waiting for my friend, I head for the ice cream bars in the freezer. I don't think I had even put my hand on the door before the spiky-haired boy was seated again at the island. It's a good thing I learned how to cook a long time ago, otherwise I'd be in trouble since my parents are away so often and Sora's forever hungry.

Carefully pulling two ice cream bars out of the mold, I hold one up in front of the teen, but well out of his reach. "I want to tell you something about this first."

"Riku! You already told me that you haven't tried it yet and I don't care! It's homemade ice cream, and it's by you, so it has to be delicious!" Not even a bite and he's already hyper…this isn't good.

Rolling my eyes, I hand over the treat, trying to keep his attention, "You keep asking me about Roxas…"

That stopped him before he even got it to his mouth. "What's this ice cream got to do with Roxas?"

Sighing, I take a seat across from him, "This is Roxas' favorite treat – it's called sea salt ice cream. I…I wanted to try to apologize to him, but I doubt he can hear me."

Looking over the ice cream bar, Sora promptly popped it in his mouth. A moment later it was out with a big smile across his face, "This is really good! Roxas says it's better than the stuff in Twilight Town."

"You can talk to Roxas?" I'm feeling like an idiot right about now.

The brunette before me takes a few more licks before responding, "This is the first time he's spoken to me outside of dreams and then he's only sharing memories. He's really grateful that you went to the trouble to make this for both of us. This is so awesome, Riku!" My best friend bounced up out of his seat, leaning across the table, but I wasn't expecting to feel his lips pressed against mine.

Well, I suppose this answers the question of who Sora likes.

Sitting back down quickly, the look of shock appears on my best friend's face, "Riku, please don't hate me! I'm sorry, I…"

Putting a finger to his lips to hush him, I lick my own, tasting the sea salt ice cream flavor that he had left behind. Salty yet sweet…I'm glad I got it right. "Don't be sorry," is my only answer as I run my thumb over his lips. "Now eat your ice cream before it melts."

* * *

Fin  
August 2007  
by JeiC  
---  
Author's notes: A big, huge thank you to xemnas1 of the 0kingdomhearts LJ community for finding and sharing a real life recipe for sea salt ice cream. I swear I am going to try it at some point because I am THAT obsessed with Kingdom Hearts. Couldn't help throw in a little SoRiku for this one. Maybe RikuRoku as well if you want to stretch your imagination.  
This is also another prompt…and an appropriate one to boot.

**For:** kingdom100  
**Claim:** Riku  
**Prompt:** Ice Cream (#38)

* * *


End file.
